


Tirando todo por la borda

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Le parecía extraño, besarlo. Le parecía extraño sentirse de esa manera cuando estaba con él, le parecía extraño estar sentado en esa cama y pensar que iba a dormir allí esa noche, que allí Fujimaru y él habían hecho el amor la primera vez, pero de alguna manera tenía que habituarse.
Relationships: Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru





	Tirando todo por la borda

**Tirando todo por la borda**

“¿Cuándo has empezado a humar?”

La pregunta de Fujimaru lo sorprendió.

Un poco porque el menor se había quedado en silencio por un poco de tiempo ya, y un poco porque nunca se había dado cuenta de haberle escondido ese vicio.

Miró fijo al cigarrillo en sus dedos, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Desde hace unos meses, en realidad. No humo mucho, sólo unos cigarrillos cuando estoy muy estresado. Sabes cómo es, entre la universidad y terroristas que amenazan de destruir el Japón, necesito un poco de relax.”

Fujimaru puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando, y Otoya no puso evitar de notar una improvisa tristeza en su mirada.

“Lo siento. No quería ser irónico. Sólo es que...”

“Lo sé.” lo interrumpió Fujimaru. “No tiene sentido no poder bromar sobre de eso, ¿verdad? No cambia el estado de las cosas.”

El mayor abrió la boca para contestar, pero en cambio eligió de callarse, yendo a sentarse a su lado en la cama y apoyando una mano en su hombro, bajándola en una lenta caricia hacia el brazo.

Dio otra calada al cigarrillo, luego se inclinó hacia él para besarlo, lentamente, aún poco habituado al improviso giro que había tomado su relación.

Le parecía extraño, besarlo. Le parecía extraño sentirse de esa manera cuando estaba con él, le parecía extraño estar sentado en esa cama y pensar que iba a dormir allí esa noche, que allí Fujimaru y él habían hecho el amor la primera vez, pero de alguna manera tenía que habituarse.

Fujimaru hizo mala cara cuando se separaron.

“No me gusta. El sabor, quiero decir.

“¿No?”

“No.” confirmó. “Esconde el tuyo. Y eso me gusta.”

Otoya no puso evitar de sonreír, antes de levantar los brazos en señal de rendida y apagar rápido el cigarrillo.

Le gustaba esa actitud de Fujimaru, tanto que nunca lo habría creído posible. Desde cuando se conocieron, siempre había pensado que sus caracteres fueran enteramente diferentes, en algunos aspectos, pero ahora había tenido que rendirse frente al hecho que esas diversidades en el menor lo hacían sentir bien, lo hacían sentir como lleno de una parte que faltaba enteramente en él.

Se apoyó contra de él, eligiendo de besarlo en el cuello más que de vuelta en los labios, viéndolo dejarse rápido llevar por sus atenciones.

“Pienso que tendríamos...” empezó a decir, como para pararlo, pero al final pareció cambiar idea y se calló.

“¿Que ir?” completó la frase en su lugar. “No tenemos prisa, aún no. Disfrutamos el tiempo que tenemos hasta que podemos, ¿no?” le preguntó, arrepintiéndose pronto de la manera como había formulado la frase.

No quería que Fujimaru lo pensara. No quería que llevara la mente a lo que ocurría afuera de las paredes de esa habitación, porque no lo merecía.

Desde que se habían juntado, Otoya se había prometido de ser una liberación por el menor, de ser un puerto franco, así de pagarle al menos una parte de lo que le había sido sacado, y que aún le estaban sacando.

Pero Fujimaru pareció ignorar sus palabras, y se sentó de vuelta, tomándolo por los hombros y empujándolo con la espalda contra el colchón, mirando fijo en sus ojos.

“Otoya...”

“Yo también.” le dijo, sin dejarlo terminar, extendiéndose para besarlo, dejando que sus manos exploraran su cuerpo, liberándolo de su ropa, buscando su piel nuda.

Cerró los ojos cuando el menor lo desnudó, abandonándose a la sensación de estar con él, de querer disfrutar cada instante, ganar todo lo posible por esos.

Quería ser todo para Fujimaru, y de vez en cuando lo deseaba tan intensamente de olvidar que estaba lo mismo por él también, que Fujimaru se había pronto vuelto en todo lo que tenía y para que merecía la pena luchar.

Lo sintió tocarlo, rozarlo, buscarlo con la lengua y los dientes, con sus maneras de hacer sin ceremonias que siempre habían tenido éxito de hacerlo enloquecer.

Cuando lo sintió empujar dentro de sí gimió en alta voz, llevando las manos detrás su espalda y apretándose a él, buscando el calor de su piel contra la suya, tratando de sentirlo y de dejarse sentir cerca, porque a ese punto eran todo lo que ambos tenían.

Fujimaru miró en sus ojos a cada empujón dentro su cuerpo, nunca desviando la mirada, y Otoya fue agradecido por esa cortesía.

Lo sintió envolver su polla en la palma de la mano, grande, moviéndola rápida y con confianza, seguro ya de cual fuera la manera mejor para llevarlo al orgasmo.

Sólo cuando ambos se corrieron cerraron los ojos, acercándose más uno al otro, sofocando cada sonido en los respectivos labios y dejándose caer en el colchón, cansados, consumados por su misma gana.

Otoya se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, antes de sonreír al menor, haciéndole girar la cabeza para que lo mirara.

“Ahora, por ejemplo.” le dijo. “Tengo mucha gana de un cigarrillo.”

Fujimaru levantó una ceja, cabeceando.

“Has dicho que humas por el estrés, ¿no? ¿No soy suficiente para relajarte?”

Ambos estaban bromando, pero Otoya no puso evitar de leer entre líneas.

Claro que lo relajaba. Claro que era todo lo que necesitaba, y claro que iba a ser así para mucho tiempo más.

Bastante para que pusieran realmente gozarse uno el otro, bastante para volver en los que no recuerdan el pasado, bastante para que el tiempo dejara que olvidaran de esos días, así como los de dos años atrás, dejándolos ser felices siempre, sin reservas.

Lo besó otra vez en los labios, lentamente, y luego le sonrió.

“Si te gusta mi sabor” murmuró “pues creo que puedo vivir sin esos.”

Fujimaru asintió, y luego apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, maullando satisfecho a las caricias del mayor.

Otoya nunca iba a decírselo, pero para él habría renunciado a todo.


End file.
